A Merging of Worlds Through the Outsiders
by randi-jane.0tH
Summary: True Love Always. We watched it happen step-by-step. But do we really know what was going on in their minds? I'll take a whack at it. LP
1. The Outsiders

**Hey everybody! So I decided to revisit this story, and received a bit of inspiration. Maybe I'm just missing me some LP. But I re-vamped the first three chapters and wrote the fourth one. I deleted the old one so everyone could get a chance to review even if they did on the old one. Please Enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Read and Review!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

She was an** outsider**. Or at least she wanted to be. An outsider watching from the inside. She played the part of popular cheerleader very well, and most of the time people didn't see her

as her true self. But that's probably how she wanted it. Until_ he_ came.

* * *

He was an **outsider**.It was a given, considering his parents' history. An outsider who so desperately wanted to be on the inside. To be known as more than "the other Scott." He wanted to

make a name for himself with his god-given talent. He never thought he would actually get the chance. But inside, he knew something better was waiting for him, he just hadn't found it yet.

Until _she _came.


	2. The Almost Accident

**AN: Here's chapter 2. Read and Review.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

She tried to convince herself that it was a coincidence. That she just happened to go home that street, and he happened to be there. But deep down, something told her otherwise.

Because looking into his eyes, she saw shock, obviously, but she also saw beyond that. To the want, for what, she did not know, but he wanted something. Something having to do with

her. Something changed inside her when they locked eyes. She didn't want to admit it, so she faked annoyance and sent him on his way, but those eyes haunted her in her dreams for

weeks.

* * *

Shit. That's really the first thing that came to mind when he almost got run over. Then he looked up. Peyton Sawyer. Curly blonde hair, chickeny legs, ass of a boyfriend. But he didn't think

about all that. All he thought about were those eyes. Those deep, green eyes that seemed like a window into her. He'd never been able to look at them like that before. In that short

moment, he saw pain, fear, ghosts of the past, then came the look. He'd seen it before. The, "You're not worth my time so move," look. Being the bastard son of the town guaranteed he

would learn that look. He just hoped it wouldn't be from her. But, despite the look, he was happy. Something about interacting with her, even in that minor setting, made him feel better,

more alive. He just hoped he would get that feeling again.


	3. When Will It Get Here

**AN: Hello again! I am spoiling you guys tonight. Chapter 3. Read and Review!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

They are related. Two opposites, inside and out, joined together by Dan Scott. That's hard to believe considering the one conversation I've had with "the other one" already has him

treating me better than my "boyfriend." His brother. I told him the truth today, Dan is an ass. I'm just glad only one of his sons received that trait. The other one told me a secret I'm sure

few people know, and that is what proved it to me. Lucas Scott is a good guy. Hard to find in this world. Too bad he's not in my world. Maybe, just maybe, those two worlds will someday

merge. But nobody knows when "someday" will get here.

* * *

I don't know Peyton Sawyer. I've had one conversation with her, and she was right, I don't know her. But I want to. I want to know everything about her. The good, the bad, the bitchy.

I hear her talking to "my brother" on the phone, and I am ashamed we share the same blood. I think she would be better off with me. I wouldn't care if she was a cheerleader or an

outcast, like me. Because like I told my friend Haley today, she is not human, she's an angel, and one day I will know her. Hopefully one day, is soon.


	4. Unrealistic Dreams

**AN: Yes, I really am posting chapter 4 tonight. I would love for some honest feedback, so please Read and Review!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

She was scared. She is a teenager, young and impressionable, and she wasn't ready for something real. She and Nathan weren't real. Was it so bad to expect the same from his brother?

Apparently. She was sure lust filled her eyes when he looked down into them. But she saw something different in his. A kind of affection and longing she hadn't seen in a while, if ever. Then

he started talking, which is not what she wanted to do. She wanted him inside her, but nowhere near her heart. Words like "everything" while his hand his gently caressing the area near

her heart scared the hell out of her. It really did. So she stopped him, and in the process, seemingly ruined their chance at anything, let alone a simple hook-up. But she had just broken up

with his brother, and he had just claimed popularity, so nothing with them would be simple. Now there wouldn't be anything with them, so she wouldn't worry about it.

* * *

It seemed like all his dreams were coming true. He was on varsity, and actually succeeding in the games, people knew his name, and he was about to be with Peyton Sawyer. He had to go

and open his mouth. He felt like he was in a dreamlike stance, so he started saying whatever came to mind. "I want everything with you." He didn't think it was asking too much, was it?

Either way, he caused a beautiful girl who had been openly interested in him running scared, because he just had to talk. Boy was he stupid.


End file.
